creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 October 2015
05:57 Kurde 05:57 Szukam jej ;x 05:57 Najpierw przyszli po żydów, i nie powiedziałem nic. Bo nie byłem żyde. 05:58 Nom sorka...takie życie.. 05:58 *żydem 05:58 Potem przyszli po komunistów, i nie powiedziałem nic. Bo nie byłem komunistą. 05:58 Potem przyszli po związkowców, i nie powiedziałem nic. Bo nie byłem Związkowcem. 05:58 Hejka! 05:59 A potem przyszli po mnie, i nie został już nikt, kto mógłby się za mną wstawić. 05:59 Wtf jemu się tylko internet popsuł/ma lagi 06:00 o/ 06:00 lol 06:00 (hi) 06:00 Yo 06:00 Kubuź jak tam masakrowanie miłych pań? 06:00 o/ 06:00 Jakoś leci 06:00 są jacyś starzy ludzie którzy mnie znają ? ;w; 06:01 Ja cię kojarzę 06:01 wchodziłeź przecie tu czase 06:01 rzadko 06:02 No to piszę że czasem. 06:02 Nom 06:02 także tego 06:02 co tu taka cisza :v ? 06:02 czuje się jak Voldemort ;w; 06:02 Zabiłę wszystkich swoim punkięęę 06:02 i ty dobiłeź niedobitków 06:03 w sumie to nie swoim 06:03 ;w; 06:03 ale cii 06:03 kasi pierdła w stanik anna~~ 06:03 Aha 06:03 Ktoś poleci jakieś dobre pasty bo nudnooo? 06:03 ta 06:03 rybna dobra 06:03 8) 06:03 xD 06:03 Horror -> Lalka 06:03 ale jestem zabawny 06:03 Polecam 06:03 Bot usunął milczącą edycję i nie mam jak trollowąć :C 06:03 Dobra zanotowane. 06:03 Przeczytaj nad Niemnem 06:03 ostatnio się tak uśmiałem jak wiązałem buty 06:04 Lolita Slave Toy 06:04 06:04 Czat "poyeby" 06:04 Te pasty też są supi. 06:04 Złamałaź regulamin stryczek czeka. 06:04 Dobra dzięki! 06:04 Wkońcu ktoś kogo znam 06:04 (hi) 06:04 ;w; 06:04 Nazwa pasty, lel. 06:04 Czześć Ludzzie 06:04 To się nie zalicza? 06:05 hmm 06:05 Imo nie. Zresztą, mogę siebie ukarać 06:05 ;_; 06:05 * Kyurone karze siebie 06:05 o/ nowa i cowiek 06:05 Mam zły humor, lel. 06:05 widze życie na krawędzi Kurone :v 06:05 Mię też byś tak karała c: 06:05 >Kurone 06:05 Kuba Rozpruwacz ;3 całe życie. 06:05 Ert mam pejcz 06:05 Kuro! <3 06:05 * Kuba Rozpruwacz ;3 je kebsa bo może 06:05 ide ruchać, cześć 06:05 Ert! 06:06 Chcesz, to mogę wypróbować na Tobie. 06:06 ? 06:06 Nowa <3 06:06 Przez ciebie zaspałam! 06:06 Czemu nie? (lf) 06:06 (lf) 06:06 hihi 06:06 Nowa, ja nie szłem do szkoły bo nie. 06:06 To ja sie żegnalski i wracam za niedługo 06:06 ;-; 06:06 * 06:06 a ja musiałam iść 06:06 i pada u mnie śnieg 06:07 u mnie też 06:07 U mnie też. 06:07 wait 06:07 i szłam w trampkach 06:07 Horror Eye czymaj się. 06:07 przez śnieg 06:07 U mnie nie hehe 06:07 * Kuba Rozpruwacz ;3 facepalm 06:07 O śnieg. 06:07 Jutro pewnie też nie pójdę, i pojutrrze. 06:07 U mnie też śnieg padał 06:07 nie, już nie :c 06:07 lel\ 06:07 a ja jutro i pojutrze muszę xD 06:07 mam swoją pelerynkę 06:07 mrrer 06:07 Tylko ja nie mam śniegu? 06:07 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń kradnie pelerynkę Nowej 06:07 :C 06:07 * Noworoczna tuli Maupe 06:07 Ja też nie mam 06:07 Ty zbrodniarzu! 06:08 Modle się o śnieg 06:08 * Ertrael tuli psa 06:08 * Cuowiek Maupa jest biedakiem i przegrywem c[[]]: 06:08 Musi spaść dużooo śniegu 06:08 Tylko spróbuj wlecieć mi w nocy przez okno to cię zakleję gumą w szafce 06:08 Graaaa 06:08 Wchodzą tu jeszcze ludzie z daaawna ? ;w; 06:08 tak 06:08 np. ja ;w; 06:08 Pff :v 06:08 Ja jestem tu Nowa 06:09 A ja jestem zbrodniarzem wojennym 06:09 Ta ale muszę coś zrobić xD 06:09 Ja tu jestem najmłodszym bywalcem? ;_; 06:09 względem tych osób ;w; 06:09 także tego no ;w; 06:09 Hej 06:09 hallo hallo xD 06:09 Halo alo 06:09 leci ban 06:10 Ert a kiedy zacząłęś wchodzić? 06:10 dla kogo xD 06:10 #gimperkrul 06:10 Luty 06:10 chyba 06:10 wait 06:10 Ja też luty. 06:10 http://screenshooter.net/102682066/rhdbvjk geniusze pirotechniki 06:10 styczeń 06:10 grudzień .v. 06:11 Nerka 06:11 Mam pytanie do administracji 06:11 marzec dwa tysiące czternasty 06:11 ? 06:11 No tak koło lutego/marca 06:11 Prawo amerykańskie... Ale stanowe czy federalne? 06:11 bioorockratsya 06:12 Pierwszy stycznia dwa tysiące czternasty 06:12 Nie ma lipyt 06:12 Paladyn28 konstytucja amerykańska 06:12 Kto tu jest najstarszym bywalcem 06:12 Nowa? 06:12 Nie 06:12 Ja tu jestem Nowa 06:12 hihi 06:12 to tak nieśmieszne 06:12 he he he he he he... 06:12 Kuro tu jest najstarsza 06:12 Nie umiem naśladować śmiechu którego nowa nie lubi 06:13 ide się zabiź 06:13 To jest błąd, bo konstytucja to nie prawo, tylko ustawa zasadnicza. 06:13 No ja jestem stara 06:13 Staroź nie radoź, kref nje woda. 06:13 Paladyn28 dziękuję, przekażę Biurokracie. 06:13 Proszę 06:13 Jakiego śmiechu nie lubię? ;-; 06:14 każdego 06:14 Pedofila i Ozza. 06:14 hihi 06:14 Ozz mnie przeraża 06:14 Tego mojego 06:14 zwłaszcza z twoimi rajstopami na głowie 06:14 c: 06:14 Ert, i tak uroczo mówisz arrr 06:15 Nigdy nie pojmę co ci się podoba w moim r, ale k 06:15 ARR (arr) 06:16 Mam miłe wspomnienie z pierwszego dnia "bytowania" na czacie 06:16 (arr) 06:16 leel 06:16 Dostałam kicka od Karu za to, że zaproponowałam mu randkę c: 06:16 ja też z drugiego 06:16 loool 06:16 Pobrałę se dosełkę 06:16 *dosełkę 06:16 wow 06:16 tj. dosboksełkę 06:16 Kuro, bo wiesz 06:16 i windowsęłkę 3.1 po polsku 06:16 on lubi tylko takie -12 (lf) 06:16 wszyscy mysleli że jestem nowy, ale byłem stary 06:17 I se zainstalowałem na dosboxie windowsa 06:17 (LF 06:17 (LF) (IC) 06:17 Ert, ale to jest takie urocze 06:17 B) 06:17 takie takie, że aż czuję się jak wtedy gdy widzę puchatego pu pu kotka ;-; 06:17 Nowa tylko najgorzej 06:17 Że to w to uwierzył 06:17 ;_; 06:17 Mieliśmy z Piniakiem taką pompę 06:17 wait 06:17 kto 06:17 w co 06:17 ;_; 06:18 jezu nie xd 06:18 Karu to takie obleśny łysiejący typ i 06:18 effff 06:18 Ert, bo Karu uwierzył w to, że Kuro chce iść z nią na randkę i ją wywalił za to z czatu 06:18 lol 06:18 >Karu 06:18 Musze zrobić takiego mema 06:18 jest już 06:19 Prosiłam go potem, żeby pokazał mu punkty regulaminu, które złamałam ;-; 2015 10 12